Narule
=Physical Description= "Thin and Fair of skin, Narule is seen as a jewel among her kind, and even members or other races have been known to note her beauty. Her hair is shoulder length and naturally messy, and has a somewhat exotic look, owing in part to it's pearlescent color. Nara's wardrobe shows little distinction between casual and social, and usually consists of natural colors and jewelery. A small lock of peacebloom usually adorns her right ear. A staff will usually be seen at her side or in her hand, as it is her prefered weapon. =Personality= Narule is flighty and impulsive, leading some to believe that she lacs the discipline required to master the arts of Shamanism. Her tutor, the Broken Noc'thur, however, sensed in her a persistence and determination which, he claimed, more then made up for her wild nature. Usually with a smile on her face, Narule is quick to laugh, joke or even dance if the situation calls for it, and so she is usually quick to make friends with partners or companions. Her powerful sense of loyalty, be it toward her people, her companions or her brother, Sithiuos, Can tend to push her to great feats of bravery and valor, weather it be healing the wounded, taking up arms or even just sticking up for a friend in need. Narule Loathes combat, and prefers to stay in the back of a group, healing where needed, and creating totems to aid the fighters of the group. In these instances, She is usually adroned in mystical robes and carrying a mystical staff. However, Narule has not duped herself into thinking that this will always do... for what if she's alone? For these circumstances Narule has trained herself to wear heaver armor, to Don a shield and a mace, and to cast offensive magics. After all, Azeroth is a dangerous place, and a girl should be able to defend herself. Still scarred from the memories of her past, Narule is prone to violent mood swings, where her happy attitude expression is suddenly replaced by a powerful paranoia. Many falsely attribute this to the war on Dreanor and the subsequent crash landing of the Exodar, however those who know her sence that her fear runs far deeper then that. =History= "I kneel before you today, master, for I am ready. You always asked how could I concentrate on today, when I wasn't even ready to face yesterday, and now, as my life dissolves, I kneel before you, for I am ready. The tale of my life is is a short one, owing to my young years, but it is one filled with sorrow and with bliss, with hardship, and with kinship. And now, though it haunts me to this day, I shall drop all formalities, and give unto you the tale of my life. Hmmnn... S'pose I should get started then, ay?" Dreanor - Pre-Legion "Life on Dreanor was pretty hard on me, even before the Legion came-" Narule stops suddenly, looking around sporadically, frightened. "F-forgive me," she says, calming down a little, though her voice is still shaky, "but sometimes I wonder if he's out there.. Watching.. And she's just sitting there, waiting for him, for us-" Narule takes a deep breath, and seems to calm down a bit more. "I guess this is why I avoid talking about it - my past, I mean - But it has to come out sometime, right?." Narule sips at her water, and gazes about the Cemetery around her. A small grave eventually catches her eye, ordained by the shield of a great Shaman - A great Tutor - and she reads the name etched into the stone: Noc'thur. "If only I had told you while you were still alive." You see, my family had a grand name- at least my father seemed to think so. At any rate, every member of my family had followed the light, Every last ancestor, Dating back to our people's first escape from the Eradar. My father and my older brother, Sithiuos, were both paladins of the light, and my mother was a priestess. Well, you can probably guess what happened next: I was expected to hold up the family name and honor." Believe me, master, when I say that back then I didn't want to disobey my parents- I really wanted to uphold my Families good name! And I tried too. By the Naa'ru I tried, I even joined the clergy! Bet you can't picture that, can you, master? Needless to say, things weren't really working out (you know how I am, master, you always lectured that if it didn't grab my attention, it wouldn't hold it!), somthing my parents weren't to happy about." Then, one day, something happened to me that would change my life forever. For the better or for the worse? I suppose it's as you say, 'We can never know the path we take untill we put our first hoof down.' Who knows what may have happened had I not been curious, had I been a good little girl and gone straight home to my parents? Sure there has been a lot of bad, but I stuck it through, right? And in the end, I met you..." I'm getting ahead of myself here." That one, oh so fateful day, I was walking home from the Cleargy, tired from a day of whipped hands and heavy tomes, when I saw a Broken." Now, I had never seen one before, but - and no offense, of course - He was... Kind of hard to miss. Father had always warned to stay away from the broken, Fallen from the light, as they were. But this one seemed, well... very peaceful. And he had an air about him that was... different, in a way. Not fell, like my father would later insist, but more like... like the light had gifted him as well, only in a different way." Then I saw Toh'mah - my first crush, did I ever tell you that? Sure he was an Orc, but he was around my age and very handsome,- and my curiosity peaked (not the way you think, master!). The broken was beckoning him to follow, and he was! Tomi (his nickname among the children) was always a bit of a trouble maker (much like myself, actually) and was a known rebel at heart. To see him follow an authority figure willingly (broken though he may have been) was astounding! The broken was heading towards the woods, with several children (including Toh'mah) in tow." My first thought was, of course, to run to he nearest priest and tell them of what I saw (Despite my bruised hands, I was still a good girl) but then he looked at me. For the first time in my life, my attention seemed to be totally fixed, and it was upon his gaze that my thoughts lingered. Weather it was the power of his aura or the fact that he seemed to look right through my eyes and into my soul, I found myself following him into the woods, and into a whole new world." A Change in direction "Oh, how exquisite my life had become! The broken was, of course, the shaman who brought me to you, master, and so began the teachings of nature and the light, of herbalism and lore, and of the elements which make up the universe (see master, I was listening)! Every day, After my clerical studies, I went with you into the woods, and I learned. I learned to gather, I learned to heal, I even learned some basic elemental magic." At home, things were better, too. I told my family that I spent my nights alone, studying in the woods. Told them that nature helped me to relax, to concentrate, and that it helped me in my studies. (in retrospect, I never really lied to my parents, I simply let them believe what they would) and now they were happy, believing that my understanding of the light would improve. While my father warned of the again and again of the broken and the fell magics they possessed (A grand Hippocracy, if ever there was one), they at least left me alone, for the most part." Meanwhile, I was happy- for the first time in my life, I was truly happy. Perhaps that was why I chose the life I did? Toh'mah and I were becoming fast friends, and in fact we surpassed our peers in skill and dedication... but then you knew that, didn't you, master?" Soon, however, things started going wrong. The priest responsible for my teachings died of natural causes, and my mother took his place. Soon, it was clear to her than my faith in the light had not improved, as I had implied. More then once, she offered to escort me into the woods, and more then once I denied. Suspicion began to settle over her eyes, but I was to dumb-struck happy to pay it much attention. Happy, and naive." My parents pressed me daily with questions, Batting me on the hands and on the shins and on the tail with what was called a disciplinary rod, sometimes until I bled, but I never told them about you. I was fearful to tell them of my secret life, that they might try to take it away should they learn." Remember master? that was when you first started questioning me as well, about the bruses and the limping. You always healed my pain I remember, and for that reason alone did my loyalty to the elements never linger, I suppose." One night, I found my escape unusually simple. I had then assumed that my parents had given up, at long last, their questions. I couldn't have been more wrong." Do you remember that night, Master? The bounce in my step and he lilt in my voice? That was happiness I felt, the first in a while, and the last an Dreanor." The First, True Pain That night, when I arrived at my home, I saw my brother and my father, standing side by side, in the open archway. I sighed, for I knew that I would soon receive punishment- but then I saw his face. My fathers, I mean. My brother's face was marted only with disappointment and something like grief, but my father... He was placid and pail." "'I saw you' was all my brother said to me that night, but I knew what it meant. I understood the ease with which I had escaped my home as of late; I had been followed, buy my brother. More to come